Family Ties
by World Domination of Oranges
Summary: She was supposed to be missing and presumably dead along with the body of the Demon Emperor that died 20 years ago. Obviously, they wernt supposed to see them alive and breathing in their living room as they, per usual, make black cloaks look cool.


**n/a this fic is purely experimental due to its long long long and rather very subtle pairing of CCLulu but very obvious pairing of Nunnally and Suzako, nonetheless, I still put this in the category of CC and Lelouch because of their involvement of the plot and after all, Nunnally and Suzaku is just telling it from their point of view. I honstly dont know why im trying to justify my action. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Code Geass no matter how much I like it. (Its not in par with my obbsession with IchiRuki though.) Oh and Im sorry for the rather rushed ending. I got tred of thinking of diffrent scenarios.

* * *

**

Her highness, Queen Nunnally and her lover and personal bodyguard, Zero, were side by side as their horses slowly paced through the country side with Knights not far behind them. The Queen wanted a change of scenery, a burst of freshness on this very day, so she took off for the rural places in England, taking in every detail with simple happiness. Of course, Zero, or Suzaku if you will, went with her, along with their entourage.

This day was special, no, that word couldn't even describe it, the most historic and ground breaking in the modern history of the World. It was the day that the earth was free from the shackles of the most feared yet brilliant Demon Emperor, the day the world rejoiced together, unaware of his sacrifice for peace. It was the day that her brother, Lelouch vi Britannia, died. It had been 20 years since the Emperor died along with his body, his Empress disappeared too.

She heard his voice behind her, soothing and pleasant. "Is something bothering you, my Queen?"

She smiled as she absently stroked the white mane of her horse, "Zero," it tasted strange, she never liked addressing him like that, "Do you remember what this day is?"

Both were quiet as they ravished the sound of the gentle breeze that toyed with the trees and its grass. They continued on, forward with their horses as the question hung loose against them. Suzaku reached for the mask that bind them, him and Lelouch together, stroking its surface and his voice was barely a whisper, "Yes, my Queen, I do. It's the day I slain him."

She didn't try comfort him, as she usually did any other day, for she knew it was useless and true. Her long brown hair scattered and swayed as the wind teased them and suddenly, she wished that he could be with them now and take in the beauty of it all. "Suzaku-kun," alarmed his masked face turned to hers, "Was it right? Are we right?" _'Is it okay?' _Those questions haunted her always. Was it okay for them to be happy as they took a innocent man's life as they rejoiced for a new future? She didnt think so. Never.

Before her lover could comfort her, Knights raced in front of them in a protective manner, forming a barrier and blocking their view.

Immediately, Suzaku pulled out his gun "Whats going on?" He barked to a near Knight, which happened to be Kallen.

"An unknown carriage is coming. It looks innocent but..." Her eyes didn't stray away from the form of the old vehicle like a predator would to a prey. Her gun was griped tightly in her hands as were her fellow Knights.

Nunnally shook her head, "Stop that! They might get scared! We have to approach subjects calmly, everyone please move!." With a firm voice that she had developed over the years, reluctantly the Knights parted and let go of their guns.

Slowly the carriage trudged on, two passengers sat together, the man held the reins loosely his form was lanky and his limbs indicated a tall person yet she couldn't see his face which was covered by a straw hat. The woman, however, was instantly recognizable from the distance. Green hair that was neatly tied back by red ribbon, the same emotionless amber eyes that seemed to stare at the core of your soul and a very exotic and beautiful face that once stared at the world with hidden amusement along with the Demon Emperor. No doubt, it was the Empress herself.

It stopped immediately next to their horses and the former Empress (to them) stood up and walked over to them but stopped a couple of meters away from them. An elegant smile graced her scarlet lips as her velvet words slipped out, "Good afternoon, Nunnally and Zero," she didn't spare a glance to the Knights that seemed to shock of her appearance, "Long time no see."

The Queen blinked at her widowed sister in law, "C.C-san?" A nod was an answer, "Oh my! I didn't know that, uh... you were still alive." She blushed at her words and awkwardly got down as one of the Knights assisted her.

"My Queen, please stay here." He marched up to the amused woman in front of them, ignoring the torrent of emotions on each step. Finally, he was face to face with the witch that stood by the demon. His words were rushed and totally against the nature of Zero as he addressed her, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be missing?"

Calmly, she eyed him, the smile was no longer existent, "Well, there is no point in going missing when you found me, might as well say 'hi', yes?" Suzaku had no doubts that she was the real deal. No one could be so sarcastic with a straight face.

Behind the black mask of his, he gritted his teeth together and turned to the Knights, snapping them out of their reverie. "Knights! Examine her to see if she has any fire arms with her, the companion too."

"You will do so with my permission, Knights." Her voice made everyone pause, commanding and authoritative with hidden emotions, Nunnally sounded like her brother in no time.

The beautiful woman smirked at Zero and whispered to him, "Dont forget,_ Zero_ that I am a the former Empress." Like the wind she passed them all and stopped to take hold the younger girls hands and smiled gently, "It's nice seeing you again, Nunnally."

Tears swelled up within her and she squeezed C.C's hands tightly, "I-I missed you, C.C-san. Where were you?"

"Traveling with him," the Empress jerked her head towards the silent driver, "I had to make certain arrangements."

Nunnally smiled, "Would you and your companion like to join us for a dinner? We havent seen each other for so long and I..." She blushed like a little girl she always felt beside the woman. Beisde her, Zero protested in the idea but was silenced by her begging eyes.

"Well... if you put it like that," She hesitated and let go of her hands, "I have to discuss this with my companion."

Just as she turned around, a hand was placed by her shoulder blade, "No, its fine, C.C. After all, who are we to decline an invitation from the Queen herself?" His voice was smooth and charismatic as he bowed to the brown haired Queen like a perfect gentleman despite that she couldn't see his face at all. Strangely, he reminded her of someone.

"Ah, well. Shall we go, you Queenly-ness?" Her tone was teasing and light in contrast to her cold and unfeeling expression. She turned to the tall man and muttered something inaudible to her and reached for his arm as he held it out for her. As they walked towards the shabby carriage, the Knights, Zero and Nunnally could only stare agape at the scene that unfolded between them. After all, C.C let no man touch her if she wasn't interested, no matter how much they have.

When they had arrived from their 'walk', the sun was already hiding behind the wispy clouds which was tainted with the softest orange and warmed everyone with its soft gaze. Through the green hills and its lush green trees that swayed by the autumn chill that whispered its English origin, a proud and grand mansion stood, fit for the royal members of palace.

They didnt say anything to each other as they walked through the gates and into the mansion, instead both the knights and Zero casted suspicious glances at the two quiet guest while the Queen chatted and greeted her subjects with warmness as Zero pushed her wheelchair through the lavishly decorated living room.

After helping the crippled Queen to sit on the armchair, Zero reluctantly turned to C.C and her... companion. With a knowing look from the Queen, he breathed a hesitant gust of wind barely audible through the mask, "Dinner starts soon, the Queen would like to know if you would like to clean up or not." As nice as he was, he couldn't resist to mock the former fashionista of a Queen now dressed in plain commoners clothes.

An amused brow was quirked up, "Hm. I guess we shall, since you request so politely." She stood up and sashayed her way out of the room as the mysterious lanky man followed closely to her.

The moment they were out of earshot, Nunnally addressed him in a disapproving manner, "Suzaku-kun should stop being so childish."

In a flash, he was in bent knee looking at the queen in an apologetic manner, "I'm sorry, I just can't help it... I just cant understand why on earth shes with that _man_!" The tattered man with a tattered straw hat that hid his features and acted so calmly next to the obstinate former Empress that coldly regarded everyone with slight contempt.

A smooth and velvety voice drawled by the doorway that seemed to chill their bones in every way called out, "Of course, Suzaku. Why on heavens name would I let any other touch her?" Commanding, charismatic, suave and soft it rang around the room, making their eyes widen despite not looking at the owner. They would never ever forget that voice, the very voice that bullied, harassed and terrorized Britannia for his own likings and make them be at his beck and call.

Slowly they turned to the source of the voice, their disbelieving eyes growing wider and wider until they were so sure it would pop out. And lo behold, in his magnificence, darkly clothed with his usual cloak that was lined blood red at the trims and with an arm draped ever so causally at the witches waist that was equally dressed as grandeur as him. The same thought ran across their minds fleetingly, _'How do these two manage to look so cool and awesome in some flashy black cloak?' _Obviously, the thought was shoved way back as they realized that a supposedly dead man was walking, talking and _breathing_ right in front of them.

Regaining her voice, Nunnally barely managed to stutter her words, "O-onii-chan? W-what on- is that- are you... alive?" She chocked on the last word as if deeming it as impossible and irreversible.

"Why, yes, I am. It's been 20 years now has it? Honestly, meeting in a death anniversary is quite scary, yes?" Without removing his left hand away from his Empress, his right hand waved dramatically as always as its usual fashion, "No matter, obviously what's important is the meeting itself, not the date."

The woman beside him sighed in the end, "Must you bore everyone with your monotone speeches, Lelouch?" A lie, nothing came out from his mouth is monotonous, "Honestly, if you hadn't looked so ridiculous in that farmer outfit..." Her words trailed of as she caught the prodding stare of the two, "Oh yes, that man with that silly hat was indeed, Lelouch. Funny isnt it?"

"Funny? FUNNY?! A dead man is walking around with a missing, presumably dead, of the said dead man! You think its funny?" He didn't know why, but his frustrations that bubbled within the past 20 years of the death of this man made him rant and rave. After all, one could take as much guilt and self-pity as he did.

A hand tugged his and he instantly relaxed at her touch. The Demon Emperor quirked his brow at this but said nothing. Nunnally didnt know what to feel, whether to be happy, shocked or angry or anything! "Onii-chan... how long were you, er, _alive?_" _'And why didnt you tell me?'_ The untold question drilled to the audiences thoughts immediately as the fragile queen looked tearily up to man everyone seemed to despise.

Releasing his iron grip of his lovers hand, he made his way to to his beloved sister immediately but was stopped by the face, or rather mask, his former persona. A smirk found its way to his face, "My friend, please dont be so dependent in that mask. Its rather sad to watch." With that being said, he easily and uncharacteristically pushed his way to his sister that looked at him with quivering eyes, "The moment I died, Nunnally, I was free. Please dont let me explain myself." With unusual gentleness about his normally fake facade of forced perfectness, he took her hands and cupped it like he always did when she was small.

Without any warning, she burst into tears and yanked away from his hands only to throw them around his lithe frame with as much strength as she could muster. She cried hard against his bony shoulder and the other two watched as the queen made incoherent questions that was only recognizable to her big brother, and the ferocious Demon Emperor was reduced to consoling a bubbling 25 year old queen despite the fact he looked the same as his 18 year old self.

It was not only a couple of minutes the queen let go of him reluctantly and stare at him at her couch with him next to C.C. They all stared at one another, and wondered the same thing as the thick cloud of awkwardness settled, _'Where on earth was the dinner?'_

With a hidden smile, Lelouch got up and reached for something inside his cloak and pulled out two letters, "I'm sorry, but you see, we really cant stay long," he continued despite the confused faces of the three of them, "to answer your questions, I will leave to you this." Setting the letters aside and cautiously walked towards the doorway that he appeared to, "Lets go, C.C. We have a concerto to attend to." Casting a glance towards the two befuddled an almost affectionate gaze he said, "Rest assured, I will visit soon. Please don't forget." As the C.C casted them with a last knowing and crafty smile, they vanished quickly as they came.

Getting over from her shock, Nunnally tenderly wheeled herself to the couch where her rather peculiar brother unceremoniously dropped the letters, "Suzaku-kun?" She pulled out her letter from the envelope and handed Suzaku's his.

"Y-yes, Nunnally?" A thrill ran to her spine as he said her name however breathless he might be.

"I wonder when big brother would be so picky about entrances, it makes everyone wait so much." With a last pleasant smile she began reading the letter with a smile on her lips as her lover smirked as he removed his helmet for the first time in many , history books don't know much about the Demon and its Witch that defied every law and made their own to suit their needs.


End file.
